


Bought and Bound

by CharWright5



Series: 500 Million Yen [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auction, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Chastity Device, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Gags, Juicyjima Weekend, Knotting, M/M, Male squirting (sorta I guess), Master/Slave, Omega Kita Shinsuke, Power Bottom, Rimming, Scent Kink, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharWright5/pseuds/CharWright5
Summary: To recuperate her loses, the Ushijima Matriarch sells her only son to an Alpha Auction House. Wakatoshi laments the loss of his freedom... until he meets his new owner, a powerful and attractive Omega who just smells so good and has an accent that makes him melt. Suddenly Wakatoshi is experiencing things he'd never had in his eighteen years.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: 500 Million Yen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059740
Comments: 30
Kudos: 377





	Bought and Bound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsAiryBro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAiryBro/gifts).



> **For Juicyjima Week Day Three: Decorate**
> 
> For Airy, the wonderful genius behind Juicyjima Week and an absolutely amazing human being who I love and adore! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I couldn't tag but this fic features Wakatoshi having been given sedative-like drugs to make him docile. He is still coherent throughout the whole ordeal. This also features a human being bought for the purpose of being a sex slave of sorts, so if that's not your thing, then leave.

The leather cut into Wakatoshi’s skin, uncomfortable, the sensation pricking at him even through a drug induced haze making everything else feel fuzzy and light. The discomfort was probably the point though, he surmised, withholding a grimace thanks to years of experience in schooling his emotions.

Besides, it wasn’t as though he could actually complain about it. The silicone bar gag between his teeth and fixed around his head with a leather strap prevented speech.

The harness he wore was tight around his shoulders, digging into his trapezius muscles and armpits alike. The straps over his chest dug into his pectorals and under them, squeezing to put the well-developed muscles on display. The fact that his arms were bound with more leather straps behind his back also pushed them out and he felt more uncomfortable over that than the too small harness.

“Christ, this guy is big all over,” the handler stated, discarding Wakatoshi’s underwear.

The second handler snorted, his eyes glued where his associate’s were. “Yeah, no kidding.”

Wakatoshi kept his head high. He wouldn’t look even if the collar around his neck would allow him to, even if said collar didn’t cut into him when he moved his head up or down. He liked to think he still had his dignity, even if his current situation said otherwise.

His current situation, of course, being behind the stage in a prep room of an auditorium downtown. Around him, other Alphas were being the same treatment, stripped bare and strapped into harnesses of their own. All of them were drugged to varying degrees, collared and leashed, gagged to suppress any objections and to prevent anyone from fighting back.

He idly wondered over their circumstances, how many were in situations close to his own. Then again, considering the looks of some of them, perhaps not. Wakatoshi came from good breeding, a high class family, a powerful one, rich. He was well fed, worked out, giving him the large height and muscular build expected of high bred Dominant Alphas. In his Omega centric family, he’d been prized, if for no other reason than what they could get for him.

Only…

Only the family he’d been promised to had reneged on their deal. The Omega he was supposed to Mate instead ran off with another and Wakatoshi had been scolded as though it was his fault that Oikawa had not been willing to go along with things. It had been clear to Wakatoshi that the Omega would run even during their initial meeting, that he was more interested in his Alpha chaperone than the one his parents had paid for him to Mate and breed with.

So his family had lost out on any dowry and even had to pay some back in a deal that clearly benefited the Oikawa family, since Wakatoshi was sure that at some point, they would also receive some sort of recompense from the Iwaizumis. Not that that part mattered. No, what mattered to his mother was that she had lost out on a business deal and was now stuck once more with an Alpha son she deemed useless. Meaning he owed her and she would get her money from elsewhere.

Such as selling him to an Alpha auction.

A shrewdly negotiated hundred million yen, plus eighty percent of whatever his new owner bid on him for.

That was the price of carrying a child in one’s womb for nine months then raising them for eighteen years. At least according to his mother.

After all, being a useless Alpha and being unable to inherit the family line or name meant that he had to earn his keep somehow. She needed to be paid back for her suffering.

And this was how he was to repay his debt.

Colds hands wrapped around his genitals, lifting, and he hissed at the sudden unpleasant contact. He felt the chain of his leash jingle as the third handler tightened his hold on it from where he stood behind Wakatoshi. But the Alpha didn’t move or try to get away. He’d already resigned himself to his fate from the moment his mother told him about it. He could only hope the person who bid on and won him would be decent.

After a moment’s pause, the Beta handler who still held his most sensitive area reached a hand out to the second, who placed something in his hand. Wakatoshi could only make out more leather straps but could easily surmise what it was for, given what was currently being held.

Sure enough, the handler worked it around his cock, one strap around his balls tightly, the others around the shaft, with a length running up along the top and the sensitive underside.

“You can still get hard in this, but you won’t be able to come,” the Beta fitting him said with a smirk that bordered on gleeful, as though the thought of Wakatoshi’s impending suffering brought him joy. “Definitely won’t be able to pop a knot, not unless your new owner turns out to be merciful and unlocks this.”

Wakatoshi swallowed around his bar gag. He was still a virgin and never touched himself outside of Ruts--since it had been drilled into him that it was a waste to pleasure himself and seen as a depraved act to do so outside of breeding--but still the thought of not being allowed to knot hit something deep inside, something instinctive. The Alpha in him was lamenting this, the Dominant part of him roaring, despite his inability to do anything and the drugs he’d been injected with keeping him docile and woozy.

The door to the room opened, a number was called, and a couple handlers led a leashed Alpha out. Wakatoshi tried to remember what number he’d caught sight of when they’d collared him, drawing a blank. Things were somewhat of a blur from the time he’d left his old home and to that moment.

Had to be soon, he figured. There was only one other Alpha left in the room with him.

His heart pounded in his chest.

He felt outside of himself as the two Betas covered him in oil, making him enticing to potential bidders. He was vaguely aware of them talking about how much he would bring in, predictions over how much he would sell for, comparisons to those of his type that had been sold before.

The numbers were high, Wakatoshi was aware of that much.

He felt numb, something that irked him. He was just used to being property by that point, he figured. What was another owner?

By the time the handlers finished up, the fourth Beta was coming back into the room, calling another number. The leash on his collar had since been moved to the front and the Beta controlling it gave a tug. Ah. Must have been his number then.

Obediently he moved forward, his steps clumsy from the drugs and the slick oil covering him as he navigated over the linoleum tile floor. The hallway was dark, dismal, painted concrete blocks and electrical wires hidden with plastic covers. As they moved, he grew more aware of a voice, a female calling out numbers. The auctioneer, he assumed, being led up a small set of stairs bracketed by heavy red curtains. The handler brought him to a stop before another curtain, separating him from what he presumed was the main part of the stage.

“ _Going once!_ ” boomed the woman’s voice from a speaker nearby.

Wakatoshi’s stomach began to twist.

“ _Going twice!_ ”

His heart was thundering away.

“ _SOLD!_ ” A loud bang as a gavel hit against a podium. “ _To the Omega with the red tie. Congratulations! One of our associates will be with you to hand you your ticket._ ”

Applause, as though the crowd was pleased for this unknown Omega, even if they themselves had lost out. Wakatoshi felt something prick at the back of his mind uncomfortably. 

“ _Our next and final item on the docket is a prize indeed!_ ” the woman announced, a low chuckle leaving her.

Cue taken, the handler tugged Wakatoshi’s leash and the curtain before them parted.

The light was bright as Wakatoshi stepped across the wood floor and he had to blink against it, unable to duck his head to hide from it. Across the stage was the female auctioneer in a red sequin gown, slit up to her thigh, black hair curled and piled high on her head. White elbow length gloves covered her hands as she grasped a microphone in one and a gavel in the other, standing before a podium.

Wakatoshi made his way to the center of the stage where the handler made him pause and turn to face the audience. Bright lights shone down on him, making it difficult to see the crowd, but from what he could see, it was rather large. The auditorium was packed, every seat filled. To the side he could make out a long table with several people on phones, making bids for people not in attendance.

He felt exposed under so many eyes, under the heat of the lights. His arms strained against the bindings to try and cover himself up, wanting to shrink down into nothing. But he couldn’t. His arms were held firmly, his body was too large and the harness too tight. He was stuck there, forced to be picked apart by strangers’ stares.

“This is a Dominant Alpha of very excellent breeding,” the auctioneer began and the handler pushed on Wakatoshi’s shoulder to get him to turn, following him around with the leash until his back was to the audience. “As you can see, he is in _very_ good shape, no markings or injuries or imperfections.” The handler turned him back then reached down to lift up his caged cock. “He is _very_ well endowed, sure to make for a fun night, and his heavy balls lend themselves to strong virility. He’s also an untouched virgin, allowing you to train him to your liking. Perfect for breeding, a Heat mate, or as some extra muscle for protection.”

His cheeks felt hot, feeling even more exposed, and it was only experience that kept his head raised.

“Bidding will start at fifty million yen.”

Wakatoshi schooled his features to hide any surprise. That was half of what his mother had sold him for. Didn’t seem like good business to him.

Immediately his eyes caught movement and the auctioneer pointed her gavel in that direction.

“I have fifty million, how about sixty?”

Another flicker of movement and he realized it was people raising paddles.

“Ah, sixty, how about seventy?”

“One hundred!” came a call from the audience.

The auctioneer perked up, smile turning lascivious. “Oh-ho! We have one-hundred million! Do I hear one-ten?!”

More flashes of paddles, more calls, the numbers passing through one of his ears and out the other.

One-twenty-five.

One-fifty.

One-seventy-five.

Two-fifteen.

“ _Five hundred million!_ ”

A collection of audible gasps, followed by murmurs of shock. The auctioneer paused for a moment, jaw dropped, a dubious sound leaving her. The handler still holding his leash let out a swear under his breath and Wakatoshi slipped his eyes over to him, finding him fighting the surprise from his own face.

“I,” the auctioneer began then stumbled, dubious laugh leaving her. “Well, we have five-hundred million! Do I hear five-hundred-and-ten?”

It wasn’t quite silent, as murmurs could still be heard. Wakatoshi’s adjusted eyes were able to make out the first couple rows, people turning to one another in surprise, people firmly clutching their paddles on their laps, one man in particular looking especially put out. He’d been one of the bidders if Wakatoshi remembered correctly, apparently upset that he’d lost out.

“Five-hundred-million going once!” she glanced over the crowd, pointed the gavel over at those on the phones.

Wakatoshi glanced over to see several of them hanging up, shaking their heads.

“Five-hundred-million going twice?!” Another sweep of the audience.

Wakatoshi’s heart picked up once more as reality began to set in. He was going to be sold. He was going to belong to someone else.

Someone with a rather sizable bank account apparently.

“ _Sold!_ ” the auctioneer declared with a pounding of the gavel on the podium. “For a record setting five-hundred-million yen!”

Wakatoshi froze, unsure if he was flattered that someone felt he was worth so much or guilty for the disappointment they were certain to experience once they got to know him.

The handler tugged on his leash and led him to the opposite side of the stage from where he’d entered. In the background, the auctioneer wrapped things up, reminding those who’d won to take their tickets to the office for payment. Her voice slowly faded away as Wakatoshi was led down the labyrinth of hallways until a set of double-doors.

It was like a completely different world from the basement-like abysmal halls he’d just been led around. Plush red carpet soothed his sore bare feet, warm yellow walls, candelabras fixed to the walls with lightbulbs shaped like tiny flames, gold accents and dark woods. It reeked of class and sophistication, reminded him of the places he’d gone previously.

He wondered if he’d ever be able to go to these same places again, what his life would be like from then on. Surely someone wouldn’t spend so much money just to lock him in a basement. Right?

He hoped that would be the case.

Another door was opened and he was now led down a crisp white hall with those same light fixtures and soft carpeting. Warm wood doors lined the walls and he was taken into the very last one on the left, just before some sort of exterior door. The room itself wasn’t special, featured only a couch, a coffee table, a wooden stool.

He was led to the stool, the handler pushing on his shoulder to get him to sit. Ah, yes, he was still covered in that oil, meaning he would most likely get it on the fabric of the couch. That would not be acceptable.

“Wait,” the handler said sternly, stepping as far as the chain leash would allow.

Wakatoshi nodded his head as much as he could, still collared, sitting ramrod straight. Perfect posture had been drilled into him and even if it hadn’t, there was no way he could slump. Even like this, the harness was digging into his chest, making him incredibly uncomfortable. He hoped whoever his… his new owner was would be kind enough to remove it or at least give him one that fit better.

Time passed slowly in that room, Wakatoshi’s rear slowly growing numb as he waited. His back ached from staying so straight for so long with no support, his shoulders throbbing from his arms being stuck behind himself, his chest stinging uncomfortably from that harness. The cold air of the room brought a chill to his oiled and naked skin, flesh prickling in a way that stung.

Finally, after what felt like a lifetime from his discomfort, Wakatoshi heard a voice outside the door that sounded a lot like the Beta who had called all the Alpha’s numbers to bring them on stage. The handler popped up from where he’d been slouching on the couch and Wakatoshi’s heart began pounding once more.

His new owner was on the other side of the wood.

The door was opened by the Beta assistant followed by two men stepping inside. They were almost identical, save for their hair: one a golden blond, the other an ash brown. Both were dressed in nice suits, eyes darting around as though checking for any sort of danger or threat. Satisfied, they nodded to each other, then stepped away from one another, revealing a third man.

The Omega was shorter yet carried a powerful air about himself. His suit was well tailored, black all over except for a stark white tie. A coat hung off his shoulders, gloves covered small hands, silver buttons shining in the harsh light of the room.

But it was his face Wakatoshi was most drawn to. Beneath silver hair with black tips that achingly reminded him of an old high school friend, were sharply defined dark eyebrows and chocolate brown eyes narrowed into a fierce expression. His nose was slender, coming up to a button tip, lips slightly pouty, jaw slender and ending in a sharp point. He was definitely attractive, Wakatoshi’s stomach fluttering in a way it never had before, his cock throbbing within its harness. The Alpha in him growled in pleasure, imagining pinning this Omega down, mounting him, breeding him. But the drugs kept him at bay, kept him in that seat, even when the scent hit him.

And what a scent it was. Rich and decadent, like hot coffee with a hint of hazelnuts, and Wakatoshi felt his mouth fill with saliva. He tried to swallow as best he could through the bar gag but it only drew more of that scent in, causing it to spark on his tongue pleasantly.

He wanted to lick him all over. He wanted to taste him where it was strongest, between his legs, his cheeks.

He wondered where the urge had come from, why he was thinking such things. He had been raised better than that, should know better than that. Those thoughts were impure and disgusting, especially when aimed at such a distinguished and cultured gentle-Omega.

Wakatoshi rose to his feet, watching as the twin Alphas tensed up, ready should he make any unnecessary moves. The Omega held up a hand to stay them as Wakatoshi awkwardly bent at the waist in a bow, just as he’d been taught. The bar gag prevented him from speaking, but he hoped his sentiment was understood nonetheless.

Delicate fingers tapped under his chin, raising his head, then his upper body. The Omega was directly in front of him, chocolate eyes roaming his exposed frame. But rather than feeling embarrassed or uncomfortable as he had on stage, Wakatoshi… Wakatoshi felt nervous, hoping he would meet with approval. He wanted to believe it was due to how much money the Omega had spent on him, that he wanted to make sure his new owner didn’t regret his purchase already, but he knew that didn’t quite feel as though it was the entire truth.

No, he wanted to be liked by this man because… because he himself was attracted and wanted to prove his worth as a partner, as a Mate, not as property.

He needed to rid himself of those thoughts as soon as possible. It would do him no good.

The Omega let his fingers trail over the harness cutting across Wakatoshi’s chest and the Alpha lamented the leather and velvet of those gloves separating them, wanting to feel the touch for himself.

“Didja not have anythin’ to fit him?”

 _Oh_ what a voice. Wakatoshi’s cock throbbed where it hung heavy between his legs, his eyelids falling halfway, body going as lax as it could. One of those manicured eyebrows raised, the reaction not going unnoticed and apparently being found very interesting.

Good. Wakatoshi wanted the Omega to find him interesting, wanted to please this Omega, his instincts screaming from the cage they’d been trapped in.

“No, sir,” Wakatoshi’s handler stated. “He’s a lot bigger than the ones we usually get.”

A thoughtful hum as the Omega’s eyes dipped down and Wakatoshi could feel that gaze like a caress over his pectorals, his abdominals, his hips… his cock. “I see that.”

The Omega made his way around Wakatoshi, inspecting him. Wakatoshi could only stand there, staring straight ahead, even as he felt velvety fingers tickle his palm, press his ass cheeks, slide over the harness straps over his back. Then the Omega was standing before him, pleased smile on his face. “So far, yer provin’ to be worth every yen,” he declared and Wakatoshi felt his chest warm at the praise, so starved for it. The Omega’s eyes cut over to the handler. “What’s his name?”

“Form just said ‘Toshi’.”

Wakatoshi hid a wince. He’d been stripped of his name as much as he had his clothing. The check had cleared. He was no longer an Ushijima.

“Toshi,” the Omega stated, that small pleased smile still on his face as his hand pressed against the flat of one of Wakatoshi’s pectorals. His eyes raised to meet the Alpha’s, the top of his head reaching around Wakatoshi’s nose. “Very pleased to meet ya. I’m Kita Shinsuke.”

The name was familiar, even if Wakatoshi couldn’t place it in his still fuzzy state. He clearly had to be someone important, however, considering the amount of money he’d just spent on a single item.

The Omega--Kita-san snapped his fingers and the handler gave him the leather handle of the chain leash with a bow. “I’m stayin’ at a hotel for the night. Let’s see how much my investment will pay off, shall we?”

The heady look he gave Wakatoshi and the way his scent bloomed led the Alpha to believe he hadn’t been purchased as some form of bodyguard or muscle, but rather for a more personal reason. His cock jerked once more, blood flowing south, and the Alpha in him having no problems with that at all.

He nodded his head as best he could, relishing the smirk he got in return, before Kita-san turned and walked out the door, Wakatoshi following obediently, the twins bringing up the rear. They turned left out the exit and into a waiting SUV. The door closed with a resounding thud, the twins moving to the front seats, and Wakatoshi knew instinctively that his old life had officially been closed off to him.

The hotel Kita-san was staying at was, of course, the most luxurious one Sendai offered and naturally he was staying in the penthouse. It was more rich cream walls, plush red carpets, dark woods and gold accents. The twins made themselves comfortable in the sitting room of the suite, the blond flopping onto the couch and switching on the TV as the other headed to the wet bar to pour himself a drink.

“Kita-san?” he offered, receiving a shake of the head.

“Do not disturb unless it’s an emergency,” he ordered as he led a still leashed Wakatoshi to a set of double-doors on the left.

“Yes, boss,” they answered in perfect synchronization, eyes focused on what they were doing.

The doors closed behind them and Wakatoshi was now in what was clearly the master bedroom of the penthouse suite, alone with Kita-san. A giant four poster bed was opposite the doors, a table and two chairs to the right under the window, door on the left leading to the bathroom. 

Kita-san slipped his jacket off his shoulders and laid it across the velvet chaise against the end of the bed before turning to Wakatoshi. His eyes were full of intent, roaming the Alpha once more, lips twisting in thought.

“Your arms can’t be comfortable like that,” he commented, head tilting to the side.

Wakatoshi was unsure how to answer. He was taught not to complain, not to object, to do as he was told when he was told. Yet… the Omega was giving him an expectant look and Wakatoshi wasn’t entirely sure how he would receive any lie.

Not to mention, he couldn’t exactly speak with the bar gag in his mouth.

So instead, he tried his best to roll his shoulders, letting his face contort to show his discomfort.

A thoughtful hum before Kita-san moved to the left-most post of the bed at the end. The handhold of the leash was unsnapped then wrapped around the post, chaining Wakatoshi in place. Part of him was offended that Kita-san did not believe him to be obedient, didn’t trust him, but he realized that they didn’t know one another beyond names. And, he had to imagine, not every Alpha would accept this arrangement, would be docile once the drugs wore off.

Which they certainly were in Wakatoshi’s case. His head felt a lot less fuzzy, muscles no longer sluggish. It was the obedience drilled into him that kept him still. Soon enough, Kita-san would learn how well-behaved he could truly be.

Kita-san moved behind him and with a few quick movements, Wakatoshi felt the tension in his arms and shoulders lessen. Cuffs were still around his wrists, even as the arm bands were tossed aside and he thankfully brought his hands in front of himself, rolling his shoulders to get rid of the stiffness and ache in them. Next, he felt the strap around his head loosen, the bar gag falling away, caught by the grip Kita-san still held.

“Thank you, sir,” he stated, bowing his head as best he could, voice rough from a dry mouth that had been held open for hours.

A hum as Kita-san stood before him once again. He removed his suit coat and laid it across the jacket he’d previously set aside. Next were his gloves, then his cufflinks before he rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, displaying slender yet strong forearms. 

“As much as I would like to keep this harness on ya as well,” he began, his hands reaching out to drag his fingers along the bare skin under the leather strap. The pads glided over the oil slick skin, making Wakatoshi shudder and Kita-san’s eyebrow cock in intrigue once more. “I have a feeling it’s just as uncomfortable. I’ll see to it that yer fitted with a better one once we get home.”

Home conjured up images of his room back at the Ushijima mansion, only for him to realize that wasn’t his home anymore. None of his belongings had come with him, not his diploma or awards or photos or the volleyball his dad had gifted him before he’d left.

Home was now a stranger’s place, unknown and uncertain.

He hid his disappointment and upset behind stoic features. “Thank you, sir,” he answered automatically.

Kita-san regarded him curiously. “You’re very submissive and docile for a Dominant Alpha.”

Wakatoshi was once again unsure what to say, simply swallowed hard.

But a pleased smile formed on Kita-san’s face, those long delicate fingers so warm against Wakatshi’s skin. They spread out, moved over him, thumbs flicking over his hard nipples and eliciting a gasp, his hips jerking and cock throbbing in response.

Kita-san’s eyes went wide and his smirk grew. “And you’re most definitely a virgin. That, or you’re just very sensitive.” He gave Wakatoshi an expectant look that said he needed to answer.

“No one has ever touched me,” he assured, voice thicker than before. “Only myself and only during a Rut.”

A very pleased hum, then Kita-san was unbuckling the harness. Wakatoshi sighed in relief as the tight leather was released, peeking down to find red lines where the harness had been squeezing his muscular chest.

“Ya do look very pretty marked up like this,” Kita-san commented, trailing his finger along one line over his pecs. Wakatoshi hissed from oversensitivity, lids fluttering halfway down his eyes. “Oh, I am very much going to enjoy you.” He grinned wide, eyes flicking up to meet Wakatoshi’s. “I can’t wait to teach ya everything.”

Wakatoshi’s heart pounding, his stomach fluttering, all in excitement. The Alpha in him felt like growling, wanted to pin this Omega down and mount him right away, but he didn’t. He couldn’t really. His cock was harnessed, making it difficult for him to do anything, despite being half hard already.

“Lay down on the bed, head off the pillows, arms flat.” His voice was harsh, brokering no argument, and it was no surprise that he was able to order two Alphas around as he had. As it was, Wakatoshi was having difficulty resisting, simply nodding once before following through.

The bed was big enough even for his massive size, the comforter already folded down, the sheets soft if chilly from the air. He got comfortable, much easier now that the harness was gone, arms and legs flat as he’d been told.

Kita-san made his way over, leaning over the bed to reach Wakatoshi… and stroke his hand through his hair with a gentle “good boy”. Wakatoshi purred under the praise, his hips rolling as he felt warm all over. No one had called him a good boy, no one had ever been so gentle with him. He longed for more, especially from this man.

A few more strokes through his hair then Kita-san was pulling away, straightening up. Wakatoshi opened eyes he hadn’t noticed had closed, turning his head as best he could to watch as Kita-san slipped his tie free then began unbuttoning his shirt.

Slowly, pale flesh was revealed, milky white and unmarred. His own nipples were a bright pink, perky, and Wakatoshi felt his mouth water in desire, in need to taste them. To taste all of him.

That rich coffee scent grew stronger as his shirt was removed, tossed atop the rest of his discarded clothing. His belt was next, then his socks, then finally his dress pants.

And no underwear.

Kita-san was already hard, small cock standing up, bright pink a couple shades darker than his nipples and dripping. His scent further blossomed and Wakatoshi’s cock hardened faster than he thought possible, the harness around it tightening almost painfully. A low rumbling growl escaped him, eyes half lidded, and he fisted the sheets in order to keep his hands in place.

He was a good boy. Kita-san had said so. He needed to further prove it.

Kita-san smiled, pleased, hand reaching down to wrap around his cock, the length so short it disappeared completely inside his fist.

“Rules before we begin, understood?”

Wakatoshi swallowed hard. “Yes, sir.”

“You are to refer to me only as ‘Sir’ or ‘Master’. You are to keep completely still unless otherwise ordered. You are to keep yer hands and yer teeth to yourself. If ya can’t, I’ll attach those cuffs to the bed and put the bar gag back in yer mouth. I really would rather not do either, especially since I plan on putting yer mouth to use.”

Wakatoshi had to swallow again as his mouth rapidly filled with saliva at the thought of being able to taste the delectable creature before him. “Yes, Sir,” he answered, more breathless than before, his chest heaving in excitement.

“You are to do as you’re told and if you can’t, then I shall find a suitable punishment. If yer good, I’ll be sure to reward ya. Understood?”

“Yes, Sir,” he answered easily, cock twitching as he imagined the possibilities of what a reward could be.

“Good boy.”

The praise had him going warm again, eyes fluttering. He had to fight to keep his hips still, toes curling and fingers gripping the sheet beneath him once more.

Steps padded out and he opened his eyes back up to the wonderful sight of Kita-san climbing atop the bed, crawling over to straddle his waist. His scent was stronger this way and Wakatoshi inhaled deeply, a rumbling purr bursting forth.

Kita-san smiled as his cocklet twitched, his scent blooming again. “I’m glad ya find my scent so appealing,” he said with a rasp that hadn’t been there before. “I have to be honest, I’m quite enjoying yours, too. What I can pick up of it anyway.” His fingers traced along the bottom of Wakatoshi’s collar, making his shudder. “Remind me to getcha a new one of these, too, when we getcher new harness. You make a very pleasing picture all strapped up but I still wantcha comfortable.”

His chest filled with a sense of affection and his eyes stung as he stared up at the silver haired wonder above him. “Yes, Sir,” he replied, weaker than the others.

Fingers delicately traced the side of his face, his jaw, his lips. He automatically parted them and Kita-san slipped his thumb inside. “Suck.”

His response was immediate. Wakatoshi pursed his lips around the digit and sucked, feeling the thumb being drawn further into his mouth, pressing down on his tongue. He swallowed rhythmically, watching as Kita-san’s eyes went half-lidded, as his own lips parted and his breathing grew shakier.

“Oh yes, yer gonna be very good to me,” he murmured, free hand once again stroking through Wakatoshi’s hair. “For now, I wanna test ya, see where yer natural skills lie.”

Wakatoshi nodded, still sucking. Kita-san slipped his thumb free with a pop and Wakatoshi had to stifle any objections, especially as the Omega began to move further up the bed…

Move further up _Wakatoshi_.

Until he was near straddling his face, a knee on either side of his head, hands cradling his skull. He slipped a pillow under Wakatoshi’s head then pressed down on his own small cock, tapping it against Wakatoshi’s mouth.

“Suck,” he repeated his earlier command.

And just as before, Wakatoshi immediately complied. He parted his lips, feeling the drag of pulsing heat slide inside, and he wrapped his lips around it. It was just the head, and Wakatoshi’s tongue lifted up to feel, capturing the taste of his precome. That same coffee flavor of his scent, only more bitter. 

Kita-san let out a pleased hum, fingers carding through Wakatoshi’s hair and holding on, gripping. “Good boy. Lick the head.”

Wakatoshi moved his tongue awkwardly, trying to lap at it, the tip of it slipping into the slit. The action caused Kita-san to gasp and shiver and he did it again, then again, stomach quivering at the reactions he was receiving. Kita-san’s breathing grew a little shakier and Wakatoshi moved on to try and swirl his tongue around the head, slipping it under the foreskin. Whines escaped the Omega, fingers tightening their hold on his hair briefly.

“Such a good boy. Now suck on it.”

He did, taking that taste into his mouth, onto his tongue, feeling his own eyelids fluttering in pleasure. He forced them open to peer up at the lithe form above him, the way Kita-san had one hand grabbing onto his own chest, squeezing and tugging. Wakatoshi’s hands ached to reach up, to feel how smooth his skin must be, how hard his nipples were, to see if they were sensitive.

He clutched at the sheet instead.

“Relax yer mouth for me.”

Wakatoshi once more followed directions and was rewarded with Kita-san sliding more of his length inside. The pressure on his tongue was something he wasn’t used to and he struggled with it. Kita-san stroked his hair and reminded him softly to relax, to breathe through his nose.

Even still, Wakatoshi couldn’t handle it and when it neared the back of his throat, he panicked and choked.

Kita-san quickly pulled out and moved so he was straddling Wakatoshi’s chest. The Alpha coughed, panic welling up even more as he realized he messed up, that he hadn’t been a good boy. Except… Kita-san was stroking his hair and shushing him, murmuring to him that it was okay, that he did good, that it was only his first time so of course he wouldn’t know what to do.

“We can work on it another time, okay?” he reassured, soft smooth hand cupping Wakatoshi’s cheek and the Alpha leaned into the caress, feeling more settled. “I just wanted to see where yer skills were and now we know. It’s okay, Toshi.”

The way Kita-san said his name was so soft that it made Wakatoshi feel warm and fuzzy again and he let out a rumbling purr in response. “Yes, Sir,” he replied, earning a brilliant smile.

“Good boy. Ready to try something else.”

Wakatoshi nodded, gave a low “yes, Sir”, shuffled a bit to get comfortable once more.

Kita-san stroked through his hair again before resuming his previous position, straddling Wakatoshi’s head. “Let’s see how well ya can get me ready, hmm?” At that, he gripped his own cheeks and spread them before lowering his ass down.

Oh god help him, there was that _scent_ again, so delicious and warm and inviting. It made Wakatoshi forget all about his previous mistake, all about any nerves. The Alpha in him felt _ravenous_ and he lifted his head to bury his nose in it.

A gasp came out as his nose brushed against the wet pucker of Kita-san’s entrance, as he nuzzled it to inhale the scent right from the source. Instincts had his tilting his head just enough, had him sticking his tongue out to lap it up, eliciting another sharp inhale from his owner.

And a low growl from himself.

Oh, it tasted even better here. Thick cream with that rich coffee and hazelnut flavor. He felt a caffeine buzz like reaction sparking in his head as something snapped and he began lapping in earnest, feeling that tight ring flutter against him, try to pull him in.

Hands gripped his head, fingers in his hair again, as Kita-san’s breathing grew heavier. “Oh, what a very good boy my Toshi is,” he praised through panting. “Have ya ever done this before?”

He broke away long enough to give a raspy “no, Sir” before immediately licking him over and over again, desperate to bring some of that taste into his mouth. But soon he wasn’t lapping any more of that delicious cream, just the feel of his skin, and he whined in desperation, wanting more.

“Lick me inside, Toshi. Getcher tongue in there. Open me up with it.”

And Wakatoshi did, spearing his tongue to slip it past the relaxed ring and… oh, _oh_ , it was incredible. So hot and wet, more of that incredible taste practically oozing onto his tongue. He lapped at quivering walls as best he could as Kita-san shook above him, whines escaping him with every panting breath.

“Oh god, Toshi, yes, just like that. Such a good boy. Oh such a natural. I’m gonna have you do this to me all the time. Yes, taste yer owner, get him open. Eat him good.”

Wakatoshi rumbled at the praise, making Kita-san groan, and he let more of the low growls escape so he could hear more of those amazing sounds. His mouth fixed around the fluttering entrance and he sucked hard to draw more of his cream into his mouth. In response, Kita-san cried out, one of his hands moving to grip onto the headboard of the bed as the other pulled at Wakatoshi’s hair.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, I’m gettin' closer now. Yer gonna make me come. Such a good boy making yer owner come like this. Keep goin', Toshi. Good boy, keep goin'.”

The praise had him doubling his efforts, straining to keep his hips still and his hands in place as he sucked hard at his owner’s hole, as he lapped at his insides, as he apparently ate him. Kita-san continued to shake, thighs quivering on either side of Wakatoshi’s head. His breathing was harsh and Wakatoshi was no longer sure if he was personally breathing himself but he was not about to stop, not when Kita-san made such wonderful sounds and reacted in a way that had the Alpha in him rumbling happily and his chest growing warm with it all. Between his legs, his cock ached inside the harness, his balls throbbing and he longed to feel the trembling walls around his tongue squeezing at his hard length instead.

But instead...Kita-san was crying out and pulling at Wakatoshi’s hair, shaking even harder as he loudly keened, as the slick cream inside of him grew in volume, pouring down onto Wakatoshi’s face, chin, neck.

“Comin'! I’m comin', oh fuck, Toshi, ah!” he yelled as he shook, his hips rocking over Wakatoshi’s mouth, grinding down and smothering him.

Wakatoshi wouldn’t mind dying this way.

But Kita-san fell back, limbs splayed as he heaved, head falling to the side and just missing crushing Wakatoshi’s cock. His soft hair played against the sensitive head and Wakatoshi hissed, fisting the sheets that he had been tugging at the whole time.

“You were amazin',” Kita-san praised. “Most definitely a natural. Yeah, definitely gonna have ya do that more often.”

Wakatoshi smiled to himself, certain that his chest couldn’t feel any fuller. He peered down himself to watch Kita-san grind his palm against his own cock before those fingers slid further down to tease at his own hole. He let out a happy hum as he rubbed his entrance, his hips rolling, and Wakatoshi was tempted to lift his head to taste him again, to raise his hand to touch him as well.

But he hadn’t been permitted to do that. So all he could do was lick at his lips and whatever else his tongue could reach to try and taste what Kita-san had dripped onto him.

“Fuck, yer first time and ya made me squirt,” Kita-san commented with a small laugh. “I made the right choice in buying you.”

The reminder that he was purchased property put a damper on his joy, his heart sinking. But then Kita-san was smiling at him beautifully, eyes hazy as he slipped a finger inside.

“One day I’ll teach ya to finger me open, teach ya all about my prostate and how to make me come with that. But I’m feeling a little impatient today.” With that, Kita-san moved, sitting up and sliding down to straddle his abdomen. “Then again,” he began thoughtfully as his hands squeeze Wakatoshi’s pecs, massaging them as his palms rubbed over his nipples. Wakatoshi had to bite his bottom lip to make sure he kept quiet, unsure how his sounds would be welcomed.

“No, definitely another day. I have plans for now.” A smirk formed on Kita-san’s face and he took hold of Wakatoshi’s hands, moving his arms. A little shuffling and rearranging and Wakatoshi now had his hands on either side of his chest as Kita-san straddled right below it. “Yer chest is so big and nice and covered in this oil.” He laid his still hard cock between Wakatoshi’s pecs, thrusting experimentally and moaning. “Oh, yes, definitely this.”

Wakatoshi watched in fascination as that small cock glided between his muscles, the oil he still wore making the movements easy and smooth. He watched as Kita-san’s foreskin was pushed back, revealing the bright red and wet head. He watched as Kita-san moaned, head falling back in pleasure.

“Squeeze yer chest together more,” Kita-san instructed and Wakatoshi followed, pushing the side of his pectorals to bring the muscles together. With the size of them, he was able to create a small valley of cleavage that cradled Kita-san’s cock, giving him something to thrust into. “Perfect. Oh, Toshi, the second I saw ya in that auction book I just knew I had to have ya. Your beautiful body and this wonderful chest and that _cock_. Can’t wait to feel it fill me up.” Raising his head, he stared down at Wakatoshi, eyes hazy and half-lidded, smirk lascivious.

But rather than making him uncomfortable the way the auctioneer’s had, this made him… well, it made him more aroused, his cock throbbing against within it’s bindings. 

With one hand pressing his cock down between Wakatoshi’s chest muscles, Kita-san reached behind himself with the other. It wasn’t hard to imagine what he was doing, giving the way he was moaning and his previous comments over needing to be fingered open and made ready. His body moved gloriously, in graceful fluid motions, as he pushed his cock between Wakatoshi’s pecs then back onto his finger. 

“Wanna cover ya with my come,” Kita-san remarked, turning breathless once more. “Wanna mark ya all over with my scent, make everyone know who ya belong to. Already have my come all over your face, my beautiful Toshi, lookin' like such a mess right now.”

Wakatoshi groaned at the praise, hips bucking a few centimeters before he was able to stop them.

“Good boy,” Kita-san caught the action, smiled in approval, before slowing his movements and groaning. “Oh there’s number two. Went in so easily thanks to yer talented mouth. I swear I could spend all day sittin’ on yer face and ridin’ it, squirting all over ya.”

“Please.” The word slipped past his lips, gravelly, but he couldn’t regret it, not when Kita-san smiled down at him.

“Yeah? Would my Toshi like that? Wanna spend the day eatin’ me out and drownin’ in my come.”

Wakatoshi nodded, his own breathing growing heavier as that incredible coffee and hazelnut sent grew even stronger. “Yes, Sir. You taste so good. Wanna taste it all the time.”

Kita-san shivered, hips stilling, and another groan leaving him. “Three,” he breathed out. “Shit, I don’t think I’ve ever been so damn wet, Toshi. Ya have no idea what ya do to me. I wasn’t gonna letcha, but I think I might have to letcha knot me now. I’m feelin’ too desperate not to.”

The Alpha in him growled, coming out as a pleased rumble, his hips rolling. “Please, Sir,” he begged, eyes peering up at the graceful beauty riding his own fingers, thrusting against his Alpha’s chest. “I’ll be a very good boy.”

“Oh my Toshi,” Kita-san said softly, hand going through his hair again. “I know you will. You’ve been very good for me and show such talent, such a willingness to learn, too. I can’t wait to teach ya all about how to please me. You’ll be so good to me.”

“Yes. Yes, Sir, I will.”

Another pause, another gasp and groan. “ _Fuck_. Yer so big, I gotta really stretch myself. And yer knot will be even bigger, won’t it?”

Wakatoshi could only nod, feeling Kita-san’s movements get more erratic.

A pleased hum. “Definitely gonna hafta feel it then. Fuck, don’t think I can wait any longer. It’s been too long and you got me too wound up.” At that, he rose to his knees and shuffled back until he was over Wakatoshi’s hips. He slipped his hand free, fingers glistening from his slick, and Wakatoshi was tempted to ask if he could lick them clean. But Kita-san was regarding the harness they’d put his cock in, clean hand sliding over the leather strap that ran up the base of it. “Yer a virgin so ya may blow yer lid too soon and I’m tempted to keep a ring on ya. But I don’t have any and I really wanna feel ya and not this thing.”

Wakatoshi swallowed, knowing his owner was speaking more to himself than the Alpha. He wasn’t entirely thrilled about any of those options, but he knew it wasn’t his choice. His body belonged to Kita-san now, meaning the Omega could do whatever he wanted with it.

His thumb pressed to a circle just below the head and the pressure around his cock suddenly alleviated. He let out a sigh of relief, his cock pulsing and throbbing at the freedom, as lean fingers worked to get the harness off him.

Well, most of it at least.

While he’d been numbed out as the handlers did what they had, Wakatoshi hadn’t noticed a separate strap being wrapped around his base and balls. It had gotten lost in how tight everything else had been

“I’ll add it to the list of things we need to getcha,” Kita-san decided, fingers now trailing up and down Wakatoshi’s length.

The barely there touch on his sensitive inexperienced cock had Wakatoshi keening, breathing tremulously. His toes curled and he dug his feet into the bed in an attempt to not move, unsure if he wanted more of that amazing touch or if he wanted to get away from it.

“We may have to work you up stamina-wise though,” Kita-san continued, thumb now rubbing at the sensitive underside of Wakatoshi’s cock and making him cry out, making his head press back against the pillow. Pressure was building up from within, but he could find no relief, not with that piece still wrapped around him, blocking it all off. “So for now, this stays on, understood?”

“Yes, Sir,” Wakatoshi said through gritted teeth, muscles on his neck strained.

Kita-san’s smile said that he was pleased and he stopped teasing Wakatoshi in favor of holding his cock upright. His free hand reached behind himself, spreading his cheeks open, and Wakatoshi watched in fascination as Kita-san began to lower himself down… as he felt the tip of his cock press against something wet and warm… as it disappeared inside the Omega.

With just the head inside, Kita-san paused, squeezing, groaning at the sensation. “ _Toshi_ ,” he moaned. “Even this feels big. I’m gonna hafta be careful so ya don’t rip me.”

Wakatoshi’s eyes widened in horror. “No, Sir, please don’t rip.”

Kita-san smiled in reassurance, the hand that had been around his cock now stroking Wakatoshi’s face. “Don’t worry. I won’t. Trust your Master.”

“Yes, Sir.” But still, he swallowed hard, heart beating rapidly… and even more rapidly as Kita-san sank lower, pausing halfway down Wakatoshi’s length.

“I can feel yer pulse inside me,” Kita-san grinned. “Fuck, you really are _big_.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Wakatoshi answered absently, not entirely sure if his brain was working. All he could feel was wet, wet heat, soft walls squeezing and rippling around him. “It feels incredible inside you, Sir.”

Kita-san’s smile grew. “I’m glad ya like it. We haven’t even finished and I’m already lookin’ forward to all the times we’re gonna be doing this.”

Wakatoshi nodded, agreeing with the sentiment, gasping as Kita-san lowered even more. The head of his cock bumped up against something, forcing him to stop as Kita-san let out a small hiss of discomfort, twinging something inside Wakatoshi.

“I’m sorry, Sir.”

Kita-san shook his head vehemently as he swallowed. “No, no, it’s okay. Gotta work up to those last few centimeters.”

And sure enough, as Wakatoshi lowered his line of sight to between his master’s legs, he could see that he wasn’t fully inside him.

Hands braced on Wakatoshi’s chest, Kita-san gave him a hard look. “Don’t move until I tell you to, understood?”

“Yes, Sir.” Not a problem, Wakatoshi thought. As much as his Alpha was rallying and crying and screaming for him to thrust up, to flip them over and mount and pound and breed, the more logical and rational part of him knew that not only had he been forbidden to do just that, but… he was a little scared to. Kita-san was already uncomfortable with his size and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt the Omega.

One last hard look, then Kita-san was raising up until the rim was squeezing around the underside of his mushroom head. Then he sank back down until he hit that resistance again, both of them groaning at the sensation.

“Definitely worth every last yen,” Kita-san commented breathlessly, continuing the rise and fall actions of his hips.

Wakatoshi’s chest got warm again, even as part of him felt cold over the reminder of having been bought.

But the sadness and upset were soon wiped away as Kita-san continued to move, as he pressed against that resistance once more. Only this time, Kita-san shifted, moved so his back was arched, fingers curled against Wakatoshi’s chest muscles. Then, when he pressed down further, the head of Wakatoshi’s cock popped past and slid inside.

“ _Oh, god, Toshi,_ ” Kita-san groaned as though the words had been wrenched from somewhere deep inside. He didn’t stop until he was fully seated, until he had every last centimeter of Wakatoshi in his wet passage. Then he paused, taking a few deep breaths with his eyes closed and head back. “Oh, yer so deep inside-a me. Can ya feel it? Feel how much yer fillin’ me?” He squeezed around Wakatoshi, drawing a groan from deep within the Alpha.

“ _Yessss_ ,” Wakatoshi hissed at the sensation, his eyes falling to where their hips were pressed together, to… to what he could’ve sworn was a bulge in Kita-san’s stomach that hadn’t been there before. He wanted to reach out and touch, to feel if it was his cock the way he was imagining… but didn’t dare. “You feel so good, Sir.”

Kita-san breathed out a laugh, grinning wide, eyes sparkling and hazy as they peered down at Wakatoshi. “My beautiful Toshi, such a good boy, fillin’ yer master like this. I might change my mind about sittin’ on yer face all day and just sit on yer cock instead. Let it keep me stuffed full for hours on end, ride it until I come when I feel like it. Let you knot me and come in me if yer a good boy.”

Wakatoshi moaned, the idea sounding just as incredible as the other. “What my Master wants, I’m happy with.”

The look he got made him feel as though he was flying, Kita-san’s eyes sparkling above flushed cheeks. “Yer so perfect, my wonderfully good Toshi.”

The praise had his chest puffing up once more. Kita-san softly stroked his face, then rose up to begin riding him once more. This time, he was able to push past that inner-resistance with more ease, sliding all the way inside.

Kita-san’s every breath was now a whine-tinged huff, praise falling from his lips as he moved fluidly, easily. His beautiful back was arched and Wakatoshi kept finding his eyes drawn to the Omega’s chest, wanting to latch on to his nipples, to mark his pale skin, to taste him everywhere. Instead he could only grip at the sheets until he heard tearing, apologizing quickly.

“It’s okay, Toshi,” Kita-san assured him just as fast. “You must be feeling good, yes?”

“Yes, Sir,” he rasped, fighting his hips. His cock was so warm and wet and aching, his balls throbbing and drawn up against him. He longed to spill, pleasure tingling at the back of his spine, but he couldn’t let go, something blocking him.

“Ya need to come, don’tcha?” Kita-san observed and Wakatoshi nodded desperately. “Ya need to come, butcha can’t. Remember this feeling. Try and learn how to do it yerself. Need ya to last longer so you can pleasure me, alright?”

The Alpha in him whined, howled, snarled, beyond desperate to spill. But Wakatoshi nodded, determined to keep being Kita-san’s good boy, determined to do as he was told as he’d been taught all those years.

“It’s okay, Toshi. I’m gettin’ close, too. Yer so big and I wanna last so I can enjoy ya, but it’s too damn good being filled up so much. Feels like I’m gonna explode. Can’t wait to feel how much yer knot stretches me, how much yer come fills me.” Sitting up straighter, he brought one hand to his chest, tweaking and tugging and rubbing his nipple, as the other pressed against his stomach where Wakatoshi had noticed that bulge earlier. “Feel that? Feel me pressing against ya?”

And he did, nodding. The sensation of something pressing against the head with every push inside was definitely felt and he knew he’d been right in his earlier assumption over what he’d seen.

“Ya fill me up to here, up to my belly button. And soon yer come is gonna fill me there, too. Bet yer really pent up. Betcha make my stomach bulge out more. Oh fuck, I can’t wait for it. Ya have no idea how much that’s pleasin' me.”

Wakatoshi kind of did though, his Alpha practically purring at the imagined sight of Kita-san’s distended belly full of his seed. He let himself imagine that he’d breed him up, pump him full of pups, that Kita-san’s stomach was sticking out from pregnancy.

It would never happen, he knew. Kita-san was his owner, not his Mate. There would be no pups.

The thought had him crashing emotionally and he shoved it aside to enjoy the here and now, to enjoy the way Kita-san was shaking above him, thighs quivering again and his breathing harsh.

“Are ya close?”

Wakatoshi nodded. “So close. Need to come, Sir. Please.”

Kita-san whimpered, nodded, reached back with the hand that had been on his stomach to finally, _finally_ release what had been wrapped so tight around Wakatoshi’s cock. “Come for me, my good boy.”

And he did.

It was like an explosion rocked through him, the force of his orgasm and the way his knot blew up so full so fast. His hips lifted off the bed, Kita-san’s hands flying to his chest so he wouldn’t be knocked off, even as they were locked together. Wakatoshi’s head pressed back into the pillow as a snarl left him, teeth aching to sink into something, hands clawing at the sheets once more.

“Oh, _fuck_!” Kita-san practically screamed above him as jet after jet of come sprayed inside of him, his balls pumping and knot pulsing and cock throbbing. Pleasure coursed through Wakatoshi’s body, much more incredible and powerful than any of the orgasms he had during his Rut when he was forced to knot just his hand. Because this was so hot and wet, getting wetter by the second as they both came, as Kita-san squeezed around him in rhythmic pulses, as that incredible coffee hazelnut scent grew all the more stronger.

He wanted to drown in it.

His hips slowly lowered to the bed as Kita-san collapsed on him, both of them heaving, both of them sticky and covered in sweat. Wakatoshi was vaguely aware of come being pressed between their torsos, his master’s orgasm, and he fought the urge to try and bring it to his lips to taste that, too. Instead, he lay there, as he continued to pulse and fill his owner.

“Toshi, wrap yer arms around me,” Kita-san instructed and Wakatoshi immediately complied, holding the Omega close as he shivered and shook with the aftermath. Kita-san felt small like this, vulnerable, and Wakatoshi vowed then and there to not only bring his owner pleasure, but also protect him with his life.

Kita-san nuzzled against his chest as he relaxed and got comfy, squeezing Wakatoshi’s still pulsing knot every now and then. “I’m gonna take a nap as I wait for this to go down,” he said before yawning. “Then you’ll carry me to the bathroom, clean me out, and wash me up.”

“Yes, Sir,” Wakatoshi replied, wondering if he would be able to clean the Omega out with his mouth if he asked nicely, his hands aching to reach down and feel where they were still joined.

Another yawn from Kita-san, his lips smacking together before he mumbled “worth twice what I paid.”

Wakatoshi blinked at the ceiling, a small smile coming to his own face. There were still a lot of questions about what his future would hold, how things would work from that moment on. Yet with Kita-san laying on top of him, wrapped around his cock and knot, he felt oddly optimistic that things would be better than he’d originally hoped they would.


End file.
